<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>herbarium by torcik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048108">herbarium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcik/pseuds/torcik'>torcik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, keonhee's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcik/pseuds/torcik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you're telling me that I came out from my warm bed and ran to the park at 11 p.m. because you don't reach the tree and your younger sister has to make a herbarium for tomorrow's lesson?!”</p><p>"Yes…" Hwanwoong replied. "But we're best friends, and that means you'll help me, right?" a smile appeared on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>herbarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! english is not my first language so i apologize in advance for any mistakes<br/>also i don't know if that's a thing anywhere else but in poland every kid has to make a herbarium in their primary school for a grade<br/>so yeah, that's the context kdsjgfk<br/>hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you're telling me that I came out from my warm bed and ran to the park at 11 p.m. because you don't reach the tree and your younger sister has to make a herbarium for tomorrow's lesson ?!”</p><p>"Yes…" Hwanwoong replied.. "But we're best friends, and that means you'll help me, right?" a smile appeared on his face. </p><p>I grabbed my head and tried to remember why I'm actually friends with him. I fell for it again... I always forgot that Hwanwoong's "emergencies" never end as I imagine them before falling asleep.</p><p>"Keonhee, please..." he pursed his lips and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.</p><p>“All right, which tree is it?” I looked around.</p><p>"Trees, actually," he gritted his teeth, hoping it wouldn't change my mind. "We can start from here" he pointed to an oak tree a few meters away.</p><p>I took five quick steps and found myself at the tree, leaving Hwanwoong behind me. I reached for a branch and delicately plucked a leaf, then, holding the stem, gave it to my friend who had just stepped on here on his short legs. </p><p>“You’re literally saving my ass” he put a leaf in a plastic bag in which there were specimens collected before my arrival. “We need one more, and it just so happens that next to the playground there is another tree that I need you for” he overtook me by jumping from foot to foot. I laughed at the sight, then, following the boy, put my hands in the pockets of my jacket.</p><p>At first, I was pissed when, after finding the perfectly comfortable sleeping position, I heard my phone ringing. But a walk in the fresh air at this hour turned out to be extremely pleasant. Or is it because I spend the last hour of the day with Hwanwoong? Anyway, there was no anger left in me anymore. Being a cancer is exhausting at times…</p><p>"Field elm" Hwanwoong announced when we stood in front of a not very thick stump.</p><p>“When the finals come, even the trees are interesting, huh?” I laughed, reaching for the leaf above my head.</p><p>“It just so happens that I specially downloaded an app in which all the trees are desc-” I interrupted him, pulling him towards me.</p><p>"Don't move" I pressed Hwanwoong tightly against my chest and leaned against the tree. A group of men entered the gate, not looking very friendly. They held dark bottles of alcohol in their hands, and one of them carried a speaker, from which a song with aggressive lyrics could be heard. I gulped and looked at the top of my friend's head. I prayed silently that they would not notice us. I didn't need a black eye or a broken nose at the moment. I felt Hwanwoong's hands tighten on my jacket. My heart started beating twice as fast. Apparently he was as afraid as I was.</p><p>"Ay..." one of the men yelled, and I held my breath. “Where is Minho?”</p><p>“God! We left Minho under the liquor store!” The drunken crew disappeared behind the gate as soon as they entered it. I waited until the music in the distance had stopped completely and slowly released Hwanwoong from my embrace.</p><p>“Are you alright?” even though it was all over, I wanted to be sure.</p><p>"Yes..." he put his hand to his cheek. "Thank you..." his eyes sparkled with tears gathered in the corners.</p><p>“This is the last tree, right?” he nodded “In that case let's go back, I'll walk you home” in a burst of courage I grabbed his hand. Our eyes met again and I gave him a warm smile and pulled him towards the park exit.</p><p>Hwanwoong, probably still in shock after the situation, kept walking without a word. There was a thunderstorm of emotions going on in my head. I was holding his hand. I held the hand of a boy for whom I have long felt more than friends should feel for each other. And a few minutes earlier I had almost strangled him because I was scared. God, why am I so stupid... Now it will totally get awkward between us and Hwanwoong will take me for a total idiot. I could always try to convince him that I just wanted him to feel safe. No, that sounds even worse. I just won't say anything, ever, until we both forget that this happened. Yes, that’s what I’m gonna do. But the thing is - I will never forget it. I already know that this scene will jump in front of my eyes at the most random moments of my pathetic life until I die.</p><p>“Keonhee” Hwanwoong snapped me out of my thoughts. “We're here” he pointed his head at the apartment door.</p><p>“Ah yes!” I tried to let go of his hand, but the boy squeezed it even tighter “Uhmmm…” I looked at our hands.</p><p>“I have a question” he took a step forward and grabbed my chin “Can... Can I be your boyfriend from today?” he stroked my cheek as our eyes met each other, which made my heart jump to my throat. Was it really happening? My feelings were not one-sided?</p><p>I didn't even have time to think, because shortly after I heard the question I felt Hwanwoong gently put his hand on the back of my neck. My hands found themselves on the brown-haired boy's waist, and our lips met in a sweet kiss. I felt warmth spreading all over my body, a similar feeling to sipping hot chocolate after returning home from the backyard in the winter. I pulled Hwanwoong closer as he wrapped his arms around my neck. My knees felt like cotton candy. On the one hand, I felt like I was jumping on clouds, but at the same time I was afraid that my heart would jump out of my chest by itself. I wanted our kiss to go on forever, but unfortunately after a while we ran out of breath. We slowly pulled away from each other with a smile on our lips.</p><p>"I hope that means yes" Hwanwoong laughed.</p><p>"Of course" I smacked his forehead "And now go make that herbarium with your sister."</p><p>"Good night, Keonhee," Hwanwoong said goodbye, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>"Sleep well, Hwanwoong," I waved to him as he walked through the door.</p><p>I waited for him to lock the door from the inside and then I turned towards the elevator. I ran my fingers over the cheek that Hwanwoong had kissed. I still did not believe what happened a moment ago. Experiencing this the hard way was so much better than any stories I'd made up before going to bed. As for sleeping... I felt that today I would not fall asleep so quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed!<br/>it would mean the world for me if you'd leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>